


Bite Me

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Richie!" Eddie exclaimed."What?!""You don't keep your eyes open when you kiss!""Says who!?""Literally everyone!" Eddies yelling may have came off as anger, but there was laughter laced through his words.





	Bite Me

Studying with Eddie was torture. Not because they were both in advanced classes and somehow they still managed to bore Richie. Not because studying in general was stupid and a waste of time. Not because he couldn't concentrate for more than five minutes. No, studying with Eddie was torture but only because he bit on things.

Eddie Kaspbrak, the health nut, would chew on the ends of pencils and pens. He would chew on the skin around his fingers before biting his nails. He would lick his lips before nibbling at them or chew on his cheek until it bled.

It drove Richie insane, just like everything else the boy did, but recently Richie had thought of something. What would it be like to kiss Eddie?

Richie had thought about it before, don't get him wrong, but he never thought about it in depth. Then one day he was hanging out with Stan and Stan told him about how he couldn't ever stop thinking about kissing Bill now that they were together. He talked about how he always found himself looking at Bills lips while he talked or while he chewed on his pen.

Now that Stan planted the idea of kissing in his head Richie couldn't stop the thoughts. Whenever Eddie spoke to him all he could look at were his lips. When he chewed on his thumb or on the end of a pen Richie payed too much attention. It was keeping him up at night, distracting him in school, and even distracting himself in conversations.

"You're not studying." Eddies voice was quiet but it seemed loud in the silent room. 

Richie jumped, gripping his book, tight. "Sorry.." He mumbled. "I just got distracted."

Eddie looked up at Richie throughhis eyelashes, his lips closed around the end of a pen. His teeth dug into it as he spoke. "Do you want to quiz me?" 

"No." Richie said, leaning back against the bed. "I don't even want to be studying. This was all your idea."

"And you're gonna be screwed if you don't listen to me and study." Eddie leaned over him and Richie ached to just reach out and curl his fingers around the back of his neck and pull him down into a kiss. "And I'm always right, aren't I?" 

Richie was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide and studied Eddies lips. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His cheeks were heating up. He nodded.

Eddie frowned, his eyebrows crinkling together. He tilted his head to the side and he watched Richie. "You're acting really weird.. is something wrong?"

Richie swallowed, his eyes still on Eddie. "No.. I.. I mean, no. The only thing wrong with this is the fact that it's more boring than watching paint dry." He sat up and closed his book. "Finals will be fine.. al."

"I hate you." Eddie muttered underneath his breath but his wide smile told a different story. "That joke wasn't even funny."

"It was funny enough to get you smiling." He grinned, leaning down and poking Eddies cheek. "Awe. Are your cheeks turning red? Oh my goodness! How cute!"

"Richie!" Eddie shouted, shoving Richie so hard he toppled off of the bed. "You know how much I hate that! It's weird and it makes you sound like my weird grandmas and aunts."

"They aren't weird." Richie adjusted his glasses and sat himself up on the floor. "They're just saying what we're all thinking."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "And what are we thinking, Richie?" 

"Well! Thanks for asking!" Richie pushed himself to his feet and rose his arms above his head. "We're all thinking about how fucking adorable Edward Lee Kaspbrak is!" 

Eddie flipped him off. "You're an asshole, Richie."

"Only you would insult me for complimenting you." Richie grinned, climbing onto Eddies bed once more.

"Its not that." Eddie mumbled. "It's because it's a joke."

Richie felt his heart begin to ache. He looked at Eddie and he had to stop his jaw from falling open. "This isn't a joke." He scooted towards him, grabbing his wrist. "This isn't ever a joke, Eddie. I really think you're cute the same way I think you're smart and funny. I don't ever mean that stuff as a joke. Ever."

Eddie was staring at him and Richie could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Eddie smiled a little, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes were looking anywhere but Richie. "We...um.." He looked down, pulling his hand away. "We should study. These finals are gonna decide on if we pass the class." 

Richie nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah. Fine. But I'm only studying because I have nothing better to do. You didn't win anything."

Eddie smirked to himself. "Sure, Richie." He lifted up his pen once more, biting and nipping at the end of it as his eyes scanned down the pages of color coded notes he had taken.

Richie was studying. He needed to make that clear. But instead of studying physics and math and whatever the hell they were bring tested on, he was studying a beautiful boy. In his opinion, studying the boy was a much better use of his time, considering that he already knew everything he needed for classes and more. As for the boy, he wasn't as easy as memorizing or guessing. He was complicated, complex. Richie didn't know where to even begin with him. All he knew was that he wanted to start.

Eddie turned the page and pulled his pen away from his lips. Richie whimpered softly at the gesture. Never in sixteen years had he been so helpless and at a loss for words. He had never been so confused and shy and even nervous about something. But this wasn't a joke. This wasn't something he could laugh off and fix. It was one of Richies best friend and also the person he loved the most. Did he already mention how in love he was with Eddie? 

Eddie scribbled a few notes down, chewing on his lips instead. He always carried chapstick because he bit his lips to the point of bleeding. It drove him insane but it was a habit he couldn't stop. 

"Chew on me, instead!" Richie blurted out, covering his mouth with both of his hands within seconds.

Eddie frowned and looked up at him. "Chew? On.. what?"

"Uh.." Richie glanced around the room, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Bite me? Yeah! Bite me!" 

Eddies face went blank, his lips forming a straight line. "Are you high?" 

"High on life and two percent milk."

"Richie, listen, I've known you since kindergarten and you've never been this weird." Eddie closed his book, then Richies, and pushed both of them to the side. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Richie mumbled, popping each of his fingers.

"Richard." Eddie said it like an order. "What's up?"

"The sky?" Richie smiled, praying that his poor attempt of a joke would distract from all of the "feelings" talk he was about to endure.

"I swear to god, Richie." Eddie took a few breaths, calming down. He moved closer to Richie and room both of his hands. "Is something wrong?"

"I am madly in love with you and I have no idea what to do and I've been staring at your lips for about two weeks straight and I'm mad because instead of making a move I come off as an annoying weird gu-"

Eddie leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Eddie." Richie panted. "Not now."

"I thought a kiss is what you wanted?"

Richies eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "You kissed me and I missed it!?" 

"I don't know how," Eddie laughed, lightly. "But you somehow did." 

"Can.. you may-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you again. Just make sure you're paying attention to it this time." Eddie leaned over and put one of his hands on Richies shoulder, pulling him closer for the kiss.

Richies eyes stayed open as he was kissed, his wide smile ending said kiss before he wanted it to.

"Richie!" Eddie exclaimed. 

"What?!" 

"You don't keep your eyes open when you kiss!" 

"Says who!?" 

"Literally everyone!" Eddies yelling may have came off as anger, but there was laughter laced through his words. 

"Okay, okay." Richie couldn't stop smiling. "I'll close my eyes this time, come here." He pulled Eddie into a kiss, both of his hands cupping his cheeks. 

Eddie pulled away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together. "Kiss back." He breathed out.

"Sorry," Richie breathed out. "I forgot." He smiled, slightly. "You make me forget a lot of things." 

Eddie rolled his eyes and pecked his lips. "You're a sap." And with that, he kissed him again.


End file.
